Think Twice
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: "When all is said and done. And dead does he love you. The way that I do. Breathing in lightning. Tonight's for fighting, I feel the hurt so physical." Set in between a heated feud between her two best friends, AJ Lee is forced to choose between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- We own nothing.**

**A/N- I'm so pumped for this fic :D This is a colab between me and DemonicXaliv! So I hope you guys like it as much as we do.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Emotions were running at an all time high as the superstars and divas gathered around the monitor. For once forgetting about rivalries and other backstage drama as they watched the huge TV screen.

Most of them turning to look at the small brunette as she stared wide-eyed at the screen. Her face in a small frown as she tried to process what they were hearing and seeing.

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage as her eyes widen once again. Her breath seemed to quicken as she ran a hand shakily through her hair her eyes still glued on the screen.

Looking at her fellow divas and superstars she bit her lip her eyes following the happenings in the ring.

Following the man she considered one of her closest friends attack one of her other close friends. Holding her breath she watched as he left the ring holding the steel chair tightly in his hand. The camera then focusing on the other man who was kneeling in the middle of the ring before angrily standing up and looking up the ramp.

Letting out the breath she was holding she looked around realizing that everyone was giving her space. Knowing just how close she was to the two men that had previously been on the screen.

Taking in another quick breath she headed towards gorilla position. Wanting to know what had just happened. Was it all just a storyline? Was it real?

Most importantly. What had just happened?

Standing nervously she looked up as a figure clad in black exited through the black curtains.

Brown eyes meet green as he gave her a small nod before walking away.

Not knowing if she should follow him or not she fidgeted with the end of her shirt nervously as another man exited the curtains, hands placed angrily on his hips.

Brown eyes meet blue as he tried giving her a reassuring smile before leaving her standing by herself.

Looking to her right before looking at her left she shrugged to herself.

* * *

John was glad people were avoiding him after getting backstage.

The last thing he wanted was people asking questions about what happened with Punk. He put his head in hands groaning in frustration.

The image of her face looking confused, concerned,...and hurt came to his mind when his eyes closed.

He knew it was matter of time before this happened...

He just had not anticipated that it be on screen in front of the world.

There was a small knock to the door before the small diva poked her head into the room. "John?" She approach him slowly. "What happened?"

He couldn't look at her face, so he stared at the floor. "AJ..."

He didn't know what to say.

The truth would spill both his and Punk's secrets, only damaging the already dying friendship. He couldn't find the ability to lie either to say it was all apart of the show, that it had been planned all along.

"It is gonna be fine." He sighed.

"Why would that happen? You two are friends!" AJ questioned.

"I know..." He muttered even though in his mind he knew they were friends no longer.

"I need to talk to Punk."

"AJ, wait-" She was gone before he could stop her. He let out another sigh and resigned himself to the guilt.

It was his fault...

* * *

The black steel chair fell to the floor in a dented heap. Placing his hands on his hips he shook his head trying to clear his head of the confused brown eyes he had just seen.

Sitting down on the small bench he let out a heavy sigh.

"What was that out there?" a voice asked.

Looking up the raven haired man looked at one of his best friends and simply shrugged.

The dark skinned man shook his head before heading out the door.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he stared down at the ground. He didn't regret what he had done. He made it a point to never regret what he did. And this was just another one of those things he could not bring himself to regret.

Sure he had disappointed many people. He had potentially broken the hearts of many small children. But did he regret it?

No of course not.

Thinking back at the shocked look on people's faces he couldn't help but smirk. They had reacted just how he though they would.

What he had not anticipated was the look of disappointment mixed with confusion he had seen in her eyes. And that was what shook him up the most.

That was what had him asking himself if what he did was the right thing.

Tilting his head backwards he shook his head slowly. No, his actions were justified. They were. There was no need to convince himself that what he did was right. Everyone knew he was in the right. It was just a matter of time for everyone to understand.

For her to understand.

Feeling the sudden urge to hit something he kicked the small trashcan near by sending it flying towards the wall just as the door slowly opened.

And she walked in.

"Did you go see him first?" he asked bitterly watching as she bit her lip softly. That was all the conformation he needed "You did, huh?"

The small brunette walked further into the room "Punk-" she began only to be cut off by him.

"Always the golden boy." he muttered "Of course let's go see if John-boy needs any help."

She raised an eyebrow but walked closer to him "He did just get hit with a steel chair by a person he though of as a friend."

A sarcastic laugh fell from his lips. Friend? Far from it.

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize that we were friends." he said in a mocking voice as he looked down at her.

Running a hands through her long hair in frustration she concentrated on not stomping her foot like a child. "He is your friend." she tried to reason "He's our friend."

"He was my friend." he corrected instantly looking down at her. "And I can see that you're clearly still his friend. How could I possibly think that my friend would take my side over the golden boys side."

"You attacked him Phil." she said softly using his given name "For no reason. No reason." she stressed her last two words. "How do you expect me to just trust you without reason."

"You have before." he pointed out stepping closer to her.

"Yeah. But you weren't attacking people." she stood her ground "How do you expect me to choose between to of my closest friends. Two men that I love. Two of my mentors?" she asked.

Love? He couldn't help but laugh.

"But your sliding with Cena without knowing my reason?" he asked "Thanks for that April."

She grimaced at the sound of her full name "Your not giving me your reasons." she countered.

"Your supposed to trust me. Friends remember?" he said raising "But since you're not even going to give me that, then I think it's best if you leave."

Looking up at him she blinked back the tears that threatened to escape. Leaning up she brushed her lips against his cheek "I'm sorry." she said softly before walking out of the room.

Watching her retreating back he sat down on the bench letting his head fall into his hands as a tired sigh escaped his lips.

* * *

**A/N- Me: Thank you all for reading! I'm so excited to be working with DemonicXaliv xD So to check out any Punklee Fics of mine check out For The Last Time, Say You Like Me, Moments Like These and The Games We Play, yes I am pimping out our stories, and for any Punklee Fics from DemonicXaliv check out Just Friends? as well as Crash and Burn. **

**Well Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- We own nothing. If we did the WWE would be much different. There would be tons of Punklee and Punk would be able to cary around a microphone to say anything that came to mind xD**

**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews. 15? In one chapter. We thank you. We were very pleasantly surprised.- UR (UnbelievinglyRandom)**

**A/N: OK, I had no idea we had that many reviews. But damn that is awesome. Keep this up cause even if I don't get the alerts or anything I still wanna know this story is doing well. -DX [DemonicXaliv...I have the coolest abbreviation.] **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_John walked into the room with a large grin on his face. Today had been a good day for the ten time WWE Champion._

_Spotting the raven haired man on the bench he headed his way._

_Giving him a firm friendly smack to the tattooed man's back before sitting on the bench as well._

_"What's going on man?" He asked casually._

_Punk raised a brow to the question. Wondering what made John so, ok maybe not any more friendly than usually, but his smile was starting to creep Punk out._

_"I don't know...You wanna tell me?" Punk questioned expecting to get some long winded story of how something or another that had him so happy._

_"Oh...Nothing really." John said shrugging off his earlier behavior._

_"Yeah...OK," he rolled his eyes at his friend "Great." Punk said still wary of John's smile._

_He knew he had to be lying about something or another. He wasn't going to press the matter though. He had other things on his mind._

_"Look, I need to ask you what you think of AJ?" Punk asked plainly._

_"AJ's amazing." John spoke without any hesitation._

_"Like I don't know that." Punk rolled his eyes._

_"If you already knew than why ask?" John questioned._

_He felt a his nerves going wild with anticipation and fear._

_"Look...I like her, OK. Like seriously like her..." Punk's eyes shifted away down towards his tapped up hands._

_Punk didn't see how John's eyes widened or his body stiffen._

_John gulped down a lump in his throat. Punk liked AJ..._

_AJ, who he had just asked out for a date._

_This wasn't going to be good._

_Before Punk could continue John decided he needed to make a quick escape. "Punk, I gotta go...Um good luck with AJ." He did not wait for Punk to say anything else before he was out of the room._

* * *

The small brunette wandered aimlessly backstage. Usually she would be seen flanked by John or Punk.

But... things were going to be very different from now on.

Punk and John were fighting, both on and off-screen. The young diva did not know how to stop the two men from their feud. Neither seemed willing to even tell her why they were fighting in the first place. She bit her lip nervously as she thought of how terribly this could end.

"AJ." a very familiar voice called out to her.

Placing a smile on her face she turned to look at the blue-eyed man. "Hi John. What's up?" she asked pleasantly. Trying to ignore the worry in her gut from her previous thoughts.

He shoved his hands nervously into the pockets of his jean shorts "Did you give any thought of what I asked you last week?"

Her eyes widen just a bit before answer "Actually." Looking into his hopeful blue eyes she blurted out, "I'd love to go out with you."

She took a moment after to realize what she had said.

He let out a sigh of relief "Really? That's great." He wrapped an arm around her small shoulders.

"Yeah. Yeah. It'll be fun." She commented as they began walking down the hall, trying to assure herself of the fact.

Green eyes watching them from afar.

* * *

Clasping his hands together he rolled his wrists. Nodding his head towards the man who controlled the music his song blasted throughout the arena.

As expected he was showered with a rain of boos. Although he could hear a few, very few, cheers which made him smirk.

Holding the microphone loosely in hand he slowly paced the top ramp. He gave the brunette a mock wave with a smirk before lifting the microphone to his lips" Wow, everybody, it's John Cena," he mock clapped. "He comes out here every Monday night, he's excitable, he throws his hat at somebody, everybody loves it. I am so impressed at how you do that," taking a deep breath he continued. "You get all these people to believe you're that friendly, smiling, everyday man, when I know the truth. And the truth, John Cena, is that thoughtless, you're heartless, and above all else, you are dishonest."

They both knew that last sentence had double meaning.

Pacing the top ramp he rolled his eyes as John tried soothing over their problems with jokes.

Just like he always tried to do.

But this time Punk wasn't going to allow it.

This time Punk wasn't going to fall for it.

This time he knew the truth. And he felt like it was time all these people knew the truth.

It was time everyone knew how their precious Golden-Boy really was just a _lying backstabbing man._

Cutting him off he continued "Your hustle loyalty and respect." he mockingly waved his hand in front of his face "Isn't going to cut it anymore. I know you. I know the real you."

Holding his head up high he ended with "I have a surprise for you John-boy. One you will likely not forget anytime soon."

Giving him one last look he smirked before making his way off the top of the ramp and to the backstage area.

Ignoring the looks he received he stopped in front of the small brunette. "April." he greeted coldly as she looked up at him with sad brown eyes.

"Phil." she said just as quietly as he walked past her and towards his locker room.

* * *

The beautiful Texan native looked down at her best friend trying to judge by her reactions just exactly how she was feeling.

AJ small hand gripped her own as the small brunette looked at the television screen with wide eyes.

"Oh my god." the small brunette breathed out as Punk slipped on the black and yellow armband. "Why." she whispered to herself.

With worried eyes Kaitlyn grabbed both of AJ's shoulders in hand and gave her a small shake "AJ. Come on. Snap out of it." she said quietly as the tears began gathering in the brunette's eyes.

"Oh my god. Oh my god," the brunette kept mumbling shaking off the blonde before running a shaky hand through her long hair "Oh god."

Kaitlyn looked on as AJ sat herself on the bench her eyes still on the television screen as the show came to an end with the men in the ring raising their arms up high.

How could Punk expect her to trust him? Especially now? How?

Shaking her head she bit her lip "Why?" she muttered helplessly to her friend.

Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were?

_Why couldn't things be normal again?_

* * *

**A/N- A bit shot but I hope it did not disappoint. What do ya'll think so far?**

**So please Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guys... I'm so glad you guys are digging this little fic we have here. So I thought we would update after that disappointing AJPunk-less RAW :/ Now on to the actual chapter. - UR**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Looking at her reflection she tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

Her hair was curled to perfection and her makeup was covering her red rimmed eyes.

Her body was clad in a tight red dress she had bought just for the occasion seeing as she did not have any other dresses.

Carefully pulling on the two-inch heels she tried regaining her balance.

Sitting at the edge of the bed she shakily ran a hand through her hair before letting out a shaky breath.

Her finger hovered over the green button as his name was displayed on the screen. Before she could stop herself she pressed down on it.

Placing the phone up to her ear she held her breath as it rung.

"AJ." he answered coldly.

Her eyes widen just a fraction at the tone in his voice. Letting out a shaky breath she hung up quickly.

He had never said her name like that.

With that... disdain.

* * *

The lights were flashing obnoxiously and the white fog machine was causing her eyes to water.

Looking around she glanced at the packed dance floor. Her lips twisted into a frown. She just wasn't the type to go to a club and dance with a group of strangers. She wasn't the type to sit around drinking until she could barely walk.

She was the type to snuggle up on a couch with take out food and some kind of video game. Usually kicking ass on that video game. She was the type to stay up until the wee hours of the night and just talk about anything that came to mind.

"Here ya go." his deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

AJ took the lemony looking drink from her blue-eyed date "Thanks." she took a sip trying not to grimace at the foul taste.

Placing the cup on the table she asked "Dance?" anything to get away from the foul drink.

How could he forget she was basically straight edge?

He took her hand dragging her towards the dancing bodies.

Allowing the music to take over she began dancing.

Maybe this wouldn't be to bad. He had been her friend for so long. And admittedly he was a very handsome man with blue eyes and cute dimples.

With newfound energy she began dancing closely to him. His hands on her hips and hers around his neck as the music suddenly changed.

The slow song drifted around the building and couples soon littered the dance floor.

"Thank you for agreeing to this AJ." he said quietly "I know things have been weird lately, but I'm sure things will soon go back to how they were."

She did all she could to believe him but she knew his promise was empty.

But she nodded her head anyways, placing it on his shoulder. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on her date. Not on the man who had been plaguing her dreams as of lately.

Looking up at him she smiled at his re-assuring smile.

His head dipped just a bit and AJ knew what was coming.

Her eyes widen just a bit as his lips came closer.

Without thinking about it she tilted her head to the side just as his lips were about to make contact. Instead they landed on her cheek and AJ placed her head on his shoulder again.

* * *

AJ didn't know what she was doing when she knocked on the door. The black and yellow door on the sign starring down at her. She jumped slightly when the door swung opened.

The dark-skinned man stood in the door way. He gave her a confused look before glaring down at her. "Why are you here?" He questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

AJ attempted to look around him. His large form blocked her view of the inside of the room. "Um...Is Punk here?" She asked trying her best to not seemed as scared as she was.

"Otunga! Let her in!" A voice yelled from inside.

AJ was relieved when the man moved aside granting her access into what was now consider the lion's den.

She looked at Punk standing with his arms crossed over the black and yellow t-shirt, a smug smile on his lips.

"Punk." A smile came to her face automatically. She felt like she hadn't seen him in ages. Though in her heart she still knew that Punk wasn't the same anymore. He wasn't the same Punk who had given her advice when she was first brought into the company.

He wasn't Phil.

_He wasn't her Phil._

"What do you want AJ?"

Her heart sank.

He sounded so cold it sent chills through her spine. She shifted nervously on her feet. Her eyes glancing back to Otunga, still standing by the door way. Her gaze shifting to the floor.

"Otunga, get out."

AJ let out a sigh when she heard the door shut. Her relief was short lived as her mind processed that now she was alone in the locker room with Punk. She bit her lip trying to remember her reasoning for entering the room.

"So how was your date with Cena?"

Her jaw dropped in shock. Her eyes going wide as she looked up at his knowing expression. "How'd you know?" She asked choking down the lump in her throat.

"Please don't insult me like that. I'm not an idiot, AJ." He let out a bitter laugh as he sat down. "So how was it?"

AJ bit her lip. "It was fine." She answered not really wanting to tell him anything about occasion. "Punk...can you tell me what this is about?" She gestured to the black and yellow arm band.

"John isn't the good guy every one loves to think he is." Punk spoke standing again.

He stepped closer to her, their bodies less than a foot apart.

"There has to be more. You two were friends. All three of us were." AJ felt like crying.

A feeling she had almost everyday since Punk's first attack.

"AJ...Why are you here?" Punk sighed.

"I...I miss you." She confessed. She was beginning to lose her senses. The heat from his body. The smell of his skin. The small chuckle in his throat. His fingers brushing back her hair. It was all intoxicating.

AJ's eyes closed. She could feel him move closer. His breath on her skin tickling her lips, "Is that why you called me the other day and hung up?" AJ couldn't answer. Her mind had gone blank. Not that she knew what she would say anyway.

"PUNK!" The door banged open. Otunga in the doorway again. "Time to go." He informed looking at the two people separated by mer inches now. Their previous closeness no where in sight.

AJ looked at Punk curiously wondering what the man meant.

Punk gave a wicked smirk in response. "OK." He said. He glanced at AJ with a lightened smile and wave before leaving her alone.

It took AJ a few moments after Punk had left to realize what they were close to doing. Her cheeks flamed. Briefly wondering to how his lips might feel before pushing away the thought.

* * *

Punk smiled at the sight. Cena laying on the mat, maybe even unconscious, hopefully unconscious. All the other members of the nexus standing over his body. Punk stepped forward ordering the others to step back.

He smirked towards the camera as Joh laid pathetically by his feet. Just like he deserved to be.

Crouching down he smiled down at his former friend. His green eyes glinting mischievously.

Punk slapped his cheek. Waiting for John's eyes to open so Punk could know he was paying attention. "Was it worth it?" Punk questioned.

He wasn't going to get an answer, not that he cared to hear the response anyway.

At this point there was nothing that could change his mind on his view of his former best friend. There was nothing that could stop him going on with his plans. He was going to put John Cena through hell and there was nothing anyone could do to put a stop to it. And if anyone stood in the way he was sure he could deal with them.

No one would change his mind.

Not even her.

Giving the blue-eyed man a nod he stood back up leading the men into raising their fists in the air.

This wasn't going to end...at least not anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N- I feel like this was another short chapter. But I hope ya'll liked it anyways. - UR**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews :) They are wonderful. I'm so glad you guys are liking this story.- UR**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Backstage was eerily quiet. But that was how things had been since that night.

He was walking around in his yellow and black shirt with his head held up high.

The whispered however followed him everywhere he went.

Looking around he nodded as he passed by her causing her to give him a timid smile that he did not return.

"Punk." a strong voice spoke up breaking the silence.

Rolling his eyes he looked over to his side to find the tan man leaning on the wall.

"We need to talk." he continued.

"We." he stressed the word "Don't have to talk about anything Randal."

Randy's eyes turned an icy blue "We do." he stressed both words "You attacked my best friend."

Rubbing a hand over his face he smirked "Oh of course this goes back to John-boy."

Randy's glared at him stepping closer to the shorter man. "Of course. Did you think I would let it go? Your just-" he searched for a word "Jealous. Because you know. That you will never be good enough for her."

Punk's eyes narrowed "You don't know anything." he hissed.

Randy stepped closer "You know you will never amount to anything Punk. He will always be a better man than you. She knowns that."

Punk held his head high as two member of Nexus appeared behind him "She knowns nothing. She doesn't know the real Golden Boy."

Randy said nothing as his eyes shifted towards Otunga and Mason Ryan.

Punk walked closer "But she will soon. She'll know Randal." he smirked as he saw the anger in his eyes.

Randy pushed him roughly.

With a smirk Punk pushed him back before nodding at his guys.

Before Otunga and Mason Ryan could do any real damage John was at the scene pushing Punk away from his friend.

Punk only laughed before slowing walking away backwards "Of course John- boy would show up. Super Cena to the rescue right?"

John glared at him as Punk laughed mockingly.

"We will finish this Randal." Punk promised.

No one was standing in his way.

Especially not Randy Orton.

* * *

With wide eyes she watched as he walked away from the two men he had once upon a time called his friends.

Why was he doing this? Did he not see how much it was effecting them all?

How much it was effecting her?

Rushing towards both mans she placed her hand on Randy's tan arm. "Are you okay?"

Randy smiled gently down at her "I'm fine."

Raising an eyebrow she looked at him "Are you sure?'

Randy nodded "Totally fine."

Nodding AJ turned towards the hallway he had despaired.

Why was he doing this?

Did he know how he was affecting her? Did he simply not care?

Was he ever going to tell her why he was acting the way he was?

And most importantly where was _her Phil?_

* * *

The night had continued on as usual. Tension was in the air but of course that was nothing new since the turning of the favorite son of Chicago.

John and AJ found themselves sitting together backstage, much like they used to. However one person was missing.

A person AJ was not entirely sure would ever find himself sitting with them again.

John was talking about something...AJ was having trouble keeping track of the subject as her mind kept wandering to Punk.

"AJ...yoo hoo" John hand waved in front of her face snapping her back to attention.

Her back straightened and her eyes focused on the man in front of her. "Um...sorry. What were you saying?" She asked.

Her cheeks flared with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. Obviously it wasn't entertaining." John said giving a light chuckle.

He gave her that warm smile he wore almost twenty-four seven.

"I understand that your still upset." He said.

He picked up her hand that was resting on her lap.

AJ did her best not to flinch away from the touch as John's thumb gently swept across her knuckles. She knew he was trying to comfort her. Part of her felt bad that it wasn't working.

She bit her lip and nodded in acceptance to his reasoning.

"I know things look bad, but maybe this is just for the best."

AJ eyes widened as she looked to John's face.

Had he actually given up? Had he even given up trying to make her believe that things would be better? Couldn't he just tell her it would be okay?

She forced back her tears. With the lump forming in her throat she couldn't speak in protest.

"Me and Punk were never the greatest of friends. Kinda surprised we lasted this long as friends." John chuckled lightly.

AJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Not you too.' She thought as tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

John didn't notice.

His eyes had wandered to the monitor showing the current match that was going on...or rather the current match that was being interrupted. "Damnit Punk." John cursed.

He dropped AJ's hand and ran off.

AJ quickly calmed herself. Her eyes looked to the screen to see what had John upset.

Her hand clasped over her mouth.

* * *

Standing alone in the ring Randy Orton. Surrounding him were the yellow and black wolves...

The entire Nexus piled into the ring. All but their leader, CM Punk.

Punk watched from ringside as the Viper attempted to fight off the multiple men.

Not that he had a chance. The numbers easily winning over one of the best competitors in the WWE.

When Orton had been pushed into the mat Punk finally crawled inside the ring. Directing each man one at time to deliver their finishing maneuvers on the already weakened man.

Otunga, Gabriel, Slater, Ryan, all getting their shot to make an example of remains of the man.

Punk looked down at the carcass. Right now would be about the time he did his own. Where he would lift Orton into a fireman's carry then drop him down on his raised knee.

That wasn't enough.

Not for Punk to be satisfied.

He grabbed Orton's arm twisting it around into his other finisher, the Anaconda Vice. Putting as much pressure as he could muster while Orton feverishly slapped his hand against the mat.

Under match rules this would mean he had tapped out, but this wasn't a match. No referee was there to stop Punk.

No one was there to stop Punk...until John appeared that is.

Punk released the hold.

He was last to slip out of the ring as John slipped inside. Smirking in delight as he watched Cena attend to the injured Orton.

Backing his way up the ramp with the rest of the group, he could see John yelling, but he didn't catch a word from underneath the roars of the crowd.

But he knew he had hit a nerve.

With both of the men.

As he entered back stage, he didn't fail to notice the petite brunette watching him from a distance.

He gave a sad smile to her scared expression.

It was a small condolence for the actions he had done and the ones he would make in the future...

* * *

**A/N: Love how this story is going. Love the reviews and all. Love working with UnbelievinglyRandom, lots of fun. -DX**

**A/N- We hope ya'll enjoyed that. Not much Punklee but this is helping us set up what is to come. - UR**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks for the review. We love reading them :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

No one approached him. And for that he was glad.

He walked in silence, their eyes following him and their whispers railing him.

But he didn't mind it much. At least they weren't talking to him.

Looking over at the red-headed man he gave him a smirk before opening the door with the black and yellow lettering.

"Boys." he called over the noise.

Instantly they turned to him putting down the game controllers.

"This is Stephen." he introduced the tall man who gave them all a smile. "New member."

Otunga, Ryan gave him a suspicious look as Gabriel and Slater smiled back the at the man welcoming them into their group without question.

"Sheamus." the man corrected sticking out his hand towards the guys.

One by one they shook his hand in greeting before sitting back down.

Punk looked at his guys to see that Sheamus had been invited into Slater and Gabriel's little group as Otunga and Ryan stood off by the side.

"How was he initiated?" Otunga spoke up still bitter about his own initiation.

Punk smirked as he though of the small kendo stick incident which made him come to the conclusion that he liked the man's fighting spirit.

"Are you questioning my judgement?" he asked looking at the dark-skinned man.

Otunga's eyes instantly widen as he shook his head.

"Good." Punk muttered in his direction before exciting the room.

* * *

The red-headed man was surprised of how well the guys or at least Gabriel and Slater had taken him into their small group.

He though he would have to fight for his spot. Not that it would just be given to him. Not that he was complaining.

Looking around he noticed the missing leader. And if he though back he knew he had been missing for quite some time.

"Where is Punk?" he voiced his question.

Justin looked over at him "He disappears at times. He always come back though."

"He's probably with AJ." Otunga spoke up.

Sheamus raised an eyebrow at the two guys sitting next to him.

Heath shrugged "We have no idea. They were close before all this right?"

Sheamus nodded thinking back to all those times he saw the trio backstage. The small brunette always the center of attention to them "Yea."

Only a few minutes later Justin stood up declaring that he was bored. Heath and Sheamus stood up with him exiting the locker room.

Sheamus could instantly hear the whispers and the feel the looks.

He knew this is how things would be from now on. But then again he was used to the stares and the whispers.

Glancing to his right he gave the young woman a smile as she walked by, instead of receiving a smile he received a questioning look.

Shaking his head he smirked as he walked along side Slater and Gabriel.

After a few minutes the trio stepped into the parking lot for some much needed peace from the chaos of the backstage area.

It was shocking to say the least when the large men came bearing fists.

Randy Orton going straight for Sheamus. Cena using his size and strength to slam both Justin and Slater into the car leaving a small, but sizable dent from the impact their bodies made.

They felt to the ground. With Randy's focus on Sheamus and John only able to focus on the one man.

Neither noticed Heath Slater slip away...

* * *

She didn't know what she was thinking when she just decided to sit next to him. But he was alone. And finding him without the groupies was a rare sight so she would take whatever she could get.

And what she got was silence.

That's what filled the room as her shoulder brushed against his arm and her knee knocked against his.

Tilting her head to the side she opened her mouth to only close it when no words left it. Biting the inside of her cheek she frowned.

They used to be able to talk about anything and everything. And now? Now they could barely hold a conversation without someone walking out. Or someone coming in.

"Why?" the whisper slipped past her lips before she could stop it.

He looked over at her as her small hands clasped nervously on her lap.

He wished he could tell her. But it wasn't the right time. It never seemed to be the right time.

He shook his head lightly as his eyes landed on the arm band around his arm.

No he did not regret what he had done. No did not think he was in the wrong. His actions were justified. People would just have to wait for his explanation. She had to wait for his explanation.

"Soon April." he promised before standing up.

She stood up with him her small hand wrapping around his wrist. Looking up at him she nodded softly.

"I trust you." she said slightly nervous.

A small smile began forming at the corner of his lips "Thank you." he said softly before leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead.

The silence continued. Both enjoying on the others presence.

And of course it didn't last.

A breathless Heath Slater came rushing by. Barely able to stop his feet in front of them as he stumbled back to stand in front of the confused pair.

"Cena...Orton...parking lot..." Slater's was taking in deep breaths between the minimum about of words he let out.

Both of their eyes widened. Even if for different reasons.

AJ felt Punk get up leaving her side, but she wasn't about to let him walk away from her as she followed after him.

* * *

Sheamus was fighting back to the best of his ability. As was Justin.

But it was hard for either to get an advantage against the two well experienced wrestlers.

Orton slamming kicks into Sheamus' ribs watching as the pale skin turned read with repeated impact.

Cena pinning Justin between a car and his body made repeat punches and slams into his body without mercy.

"JOHN!" The shrill cry stopped both of their attacks.

All eyes looking to AJ. Her eyes showing a range of emotions shock, sadness, and most pressing anger.

Though those eyes that were focused on AJ soon drifted to Punk standing not far behind. A scowl and glare on his face. His hands opening and closing to suppress his own rage.

"Randy! John!" AJ cried out again calling back their attention.

Sheamus and Justin using their distraction to move away and get behind the small diva so they could join Punk and Slater.

John's eyes looked at the sight with wonder as AJ stood as a barrier between him and Punk. Wondering why she was there to begin with. Why she was with Punk...

"We're leaving!" AJ yelled. Stepping forward she rough grabbed the larger arms of both the men. Turning them away from the group she pressed on their backs as they walked away from the scene.

Her head looked over her shoulder. Showing a sad look to Punk, who was still obviously frustrated.

Their eyes met and she could see his rage soften slightly.

* * *

**A/N- And now we introduce Sheamus. Because we love him! And he's awesome. And who doesn't want to see him in a Nexus shirt? -UR**

**A/N: Is anyone enjoying this story as much as I am? Yes, we know Sheamus ****wasn't a Nexus member. But like Random said we love him.- DX**

**So Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**A/N- Thanks to everyone's reviews :D They are awesome. So glad you guys are loving this story as much as we love writing it. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_AJ paced back and forth. Not looking at the two men that sat on a bench waiting for her to speak. Neither jumping at the chance to speak in their defense just yet. She had a firm gaze on the floor as she found the right words inside her head._

_Swiftly she stopped her movement. Tucking some of her brunette locks behind her ear she took in a deep breath before turning to look at both of the men._

_"What the hell were you thinking?" She hissed._

_"AJ, they have attack both of us eve-" Randy started to speak up, but AJ cut him off with a quick raise of her hand._

_"Forget I asked." She rolled her eyes. She realized she really didn't care to hear what either had to say. But she was damn sure gonna make sure they listened._

_"Now what Punk does and what nexus does isn't good. And yes they have attacked you both. But that doesn't make doing the same to them a good thing!" She yelled stomping her converse clad foot in emphasis._

_"OK, ok. We're sorry." John said._

_AJ had doubts. Especially from the scoff Randy let out after the statement._

_John nudged his friend light and gave a light glare._

_"Fine, we're sorry." Randy sighed. Rolling his eyes still as she spoke._

_AJ sighed. _

_She didn't really believe them, but at this point it was the best she was gonna get._

* * *

It had been a week since that night. A week of trying to avoid talking to him.

However AJ could not ignore him any longer. And she could not shake off the feeling that what John and Randy had done had been so wrong.

"I said I was sorry." John sighed.

AJ may have, at least for the most part, accepted the so-called apology. But she was far from getting over the actions the two friends had done.

"AJ, you know we had a right to fight back." John reasoned.

Not the right reasoning as AJ glared at him. "You have a right to fight back when they attack you. You know in defensive. Attacking them is like sinking down to their level."

"You mean, Punk's level."

John words hit a nerve. AJ went silent as the words ran in her mind. She couldn't deny that he was technically right. Even if she didn't want to believe them.

It was the truth. Punk had attacked both John and Randy. Also Punk had far more numbers on his side than John or Randy during those bouts. She had the sinking feeling in her gut that John was right.

All the evidence said he was.

But Punk had a reason. She knew he did...

He just hadn't told her what it was yet.

"Can you and Randy-" She started looking through her head. "Please don't go attacking them again. And defiantly not like that." She pleaded.

Her large brown eyes looking into his blue orbs for assurance.

"I'll try." He answered.

AJ resigned to being the best she would get. She dropped her gaze to her lap. Nervously looking to her hands.

"I'll try." he repeated once again gently grabbing her chin and tilting her head up.

Placing a kiss on her forehead he said "I'll see you later. I need to talk with Randy."

AJ nodded still feeling the kiss on her forehead.

She wanted to trust him. She really did. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that something else would happen soon.

_You mean, Punk's level_

His words echoed in her head as she sat back down.

How was she having trouble trusting John when he had been nothing but honest? How could she not trust him she she trusted Punk completely? Trusted Punk even though he wasn't giving her any answers?

* * *

Rolling her neck she closed her eyes briefly before looking over at her worried friend.

"Are you sure about this?" the red-head asked.

The Texas native nodded looking down at her black and yellow ring attire. "I am." her mind flashed back towards her seemingly broken best friend.

Alicia nodded extending her hand "Give me one." she demanded looking at the two toned beauty "You are not doing this alone."

Kaitlyn gave her fellow diva the arm band just as the red heads music played.

Alicia tucked the armband between the short black spandex attire and her undergarments before exciting the black curtains.

They both stood at the top of the ramp basking in the glory of the fans cheers. Maybe for the last time ever if their plan went accordingly.

Walking down the ramp they did their usual entrance before waiting for their opponents music to hit.

The two blonde's made their way down the ramp with their no-nonsense attitude and immediately began the match.

Kaitlyn quickly tagged Alicia in as Natalya came at her with a close line. Thankfully Alicia ducked just in time throwing the blonde off balance long enough to get the upper hand.

Biting the inside of her cheek Kaitlyn distracted the referee as Alicia pulled out some of her old dirty tricks confusing the fans as to why two of their favorite divas were playing dirty.

After two minutes of going back and forth Alicia tagged Kaitlyn in with a smirk watching as the two toned diva used her strength against Natalya all the while mocking Beth who was patiently holding onto the tag string waiting for her turn.

Standing off to the side Kaitlyn gave the crowd an amused look as Natalya tried to crawl back towards her blonde partner. Before she could reach her kaitlyn was pulling her up. Looking at beth she preformed her finisher on Natalya getting the three count.

Before Beth had time to get in the ring Alicia was flying from her spot and had close lined her off the ring and onto the matted floor. Kaitlyn pushed the hurt Natalya out of the ring.

Looking over at her partner Kaitlyn smirked before pulling out the arm band she had tucked into her pocket. Alicia did the same.

Looking at each other they slowly pulled the yellow and black arm band on.

Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

"Punk." his name was shouted out as Gabriel ran into the room "Turn the television on."

Giving him a questioning look he did as he was told.

His eyes glued to the two Divas in the ring. Sitting side by side in the ring wearing black and yellow ring attire and sporting the armband proudly on their thin arms.

Shaking his head he stood up following Justin out of the room.

"The guys are by the curtains." he informed their leader "What is this? What do we do?" he questioned as they reached the men dressed in black and yellow.

Punk looked at them "We let them in."

"But-" Otunga cried out.

"Their Divas!" Mason Ryan finished his statement.

Punk raised an eyebrow "And? They are good Divas." he pointed out.

Sheamus nodded along "I say yer right Punk. We let them in."

Punk gave him a nod as his music hit and they slowly made their way out.

The Divas stood up leaning against the ropes looking up at them.

Punk slowly raised his fisted arm. Sheamus, Justin, Heath, Otunga, and Ryan following.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath looking over at Alicia before raising their arms up proudly.

* * *

The scene was familiar to her. Very familiar.

The tears were welling up in her eyes as she stared at the television screen. Her mouth open in shock as she looked on.

Her best friend was making her up the ramp only to be greeted with smiles and gentle slaps on the back.

"AJ." his voice was gentle as he took the small brunette in his arms.

"I'm sorry, AJ." He said, sounding sincere.

AJ was getting sick of those words.

Locking eyes with him she froze. She realized now that they were in a warm embrace and that he was now getting closer. She knew what he was looking for. She hadn't even noticed how his other hand cupped her cheek as well. She couldn't turn her head as she had before.

His eyes were closed, but her's were very much open when their lips connected.

She was in shock. She didn't know what to think of the kiss, but she knew she couldn't handle losing anymore friends.

She pushed back slightly in response. Feeling how his lips curled upward at the motion.

Her eyes drifted shut, trying to convince herself that this was right.

With her eyes shut she didn't see the pair of green eyes watching them...

* * *

**A/N- Well that's it :) We decided to update since we got such good feedback and because Raw was awesome... What did ya'll think of Raw and of this chapter? **

**Review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We sadly own nothing :(**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) They make us happy. So glad you guys are waiting patiently for Punk's explanation.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

He still wasn't exactly sure why he had allowed them into his group. Perhaps it was because having Divas would make them a more dominant group. But he knew that deep down that wasn't the reason. He knew deep down that the reason he allowed them in was because the two-toned haired diva was AJ's best friend.

And he needed all the help he could get at this point. He needed her help to get AJ to wait for an explanation.

To wait for when he was ready to give her one.

Shaking his head he fixed his gaze on the two divas sitting on the large couch. "So why?" he asked clasping his hands together.

Kaitlyn and Alicia turned to look at him with nervous eyes.

"Because we want to be part of the most dominating stable in the WWE?" Kaitlyn asked weakly looking at Alicia nervously.

Punk smirked "Good answer." he stood up giving them all a nod before walking out of the locker room.

Walking around he arena he placed his hands in the pockets of his hoddie whistling along to the music playing into his ears.

Rounding up a corner he closed his eyes. Only to have the kiss he had seen only a week ago play behind his closed eyelids.

Just like it did every time he tried closing his eyes.

Every

Damn

Time

* * *

The beautiful Texan Native bit her lip as she peeked her head into the women's locker room.

Not noticing the small brunette sitting in a chair near the corner she let out a sigh of relief and walked in.

The Divas had been less than happy with her and Alicia's choice to join the Nexus. Going as far as calling them traitors when they had dropped of their luggage in the locker room. Thus them now staying in the Nexus's locker room.

Now that the locker room was empty she had a chance to grab her stuff before the Divas decided to play any petty pranks on her.

Holding her head high she walked across the seemingly empty locker room and grabbed her and Alicia's suitcases. Her heels licked on the ground as she made her way towards the door.

Stopping to look at her reflection she smoothed out her black dress, a yellow belt hugging her waist tightly.

"Kait." a small voice said causing the two-toned young woman to spin around to face her small best friend.

"AJ?" her words came out in a question.

"Why?" AJ asked stepping closer hugging her torso with her thin arms "You're my best friend. You know what Nexus is doing to me. To John. To Punk." her voice became louder "Why would you do this?"

Kaitlyn fought for the emotion to not show on her face "I want to be someone. I want to have the camera on me for once. Joining Nexus was the smartest move me and Alicia have ever made." she lied.

AJ's eyes widen "That's not you. You're not this person." she waved her hand over Kaitlyn's body her eyes traveling towards the high-heeled pumps she was wearing.

Knowing her best friend preferred wearing a pair of comfortable sneakers. Much like she did.

"This is me." Kaitlyn said coldly trying to keep up the façade.

AJ shook her head backing away from her before turning on her heel and running out of the room.

As soon as the brunette had left Kaitlyn's mask faded away and the tears rolled down her perfectly made up face.

* * *

Punk watched with a satisfied smile as he watched the match on the monitor.

The latest superstar in his group of Neanderthals, as most others preferred to call them, was in an intense brawl with the World Heavyweight Champion.

He had already had his match. Even if he hadn't won the 30-man battle royal and none of the other members had. But it was enough that Cena didn't either.

A smirk graced Punk's face as he watched the screen.

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

Turning his head he looked at the gathered group of men as well as the two women. He gave a small nod to the group. He started down the hall with the group following behind him.

Even if his match was over he still had business with one Apex Predator.

The group broke apart slowly each going to their positions. Not all of them would be going down the ramp as they would on normal circumstances.

Actually only two would. Kaitlyn and Alicia walked down the ramp. No music played for them, but the crowds as well as the commentators provided enough noise around them.

Punk watched covertly from his position. Waiting for the moment the two divas got to the announce tables. Considering the circumstances it was the safest position for them.

His eyes turned back to the match waiting a few more moments. He could see how Sheamus was getting the advantage. Clearly the Viper's mind was more focused on the curious nature of the divas.

The Viper knew what was coming. He just didn't know when. Punk looked around finding everyone else scattered about the arena still out of view of the fans. Quickly checking how the match was before raising his fist in the air.

That was the signal.

All of them made a straight line to the arena. Fans started screaming with excitement as each of them emerged from their hiding places. Those close to the aisles throwing their hands out to possibly just brush across their skin.

They all made it around the ring. They weren't gonna attack yet. If they did then the match would be throw out...Or they at least weren't gonna do anything while the referee was looking.

Punk's eyes locked on the man.

They both knew what was gonna happen...Only difference is Punk knew when it was gonna happen.

Watching with careful eyes the New Nexus had control of the match. Each time Randy started to fight back it took a simple distraction of the referee or even Randy to make the momentum shift back.

Randy tried to do a DDT. Justin jumped on the apron calling the referee who quickly tried to get Justin to back away. Totally missing as Punk climbed the apron. Randy let go of Sheamus instantly for the chance to swing at Punk.

Punk dropped back down though getting out of reach once again.

Randy glared down at him. His eyes filled with rage. Taking in deep breaths from exhaustion. It didn't take a genius to realize he would rather be in a match against Punk right now. "This isn't over!" Randy yelled out.

Punk only smirked back. Cause it was over.

The moment Randy turned attention back Sheamus' boot connected with his skull. He dropped to the mat.

Sheamus made the cover.

1-2-3!

"The winner and NEW World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus!"

The entire new nexus entered the ring. All congratulating the new champion.

Punk smiled as he watched Sheamus take the title with disbelief written over his face. He also chuckled when Sheamus lifted Kaitlyn clear off her feet when she gave him a hug. He watched and waited. He wasn't going to take the celebratory moment yet.

His eyes locked with Sheamus. Now for the real show.

* * *

John rolled his shoulders. Stretching his limbs more.

He had just gotten out of the trainers room. Punk had been pretty brutal in the rumble. Though he wasn't much better.

They both had a focus on wanting the other to lose. However Punk was the one who had done it. He had gotten him over the top rope. Not even using the help of the other Nexus members in the rumble to do it.

He still wasn't pleased with Punk, but he couldn't stop admiring him. He'd never say it, but Punk was one of the best. Even admitting it to himself made him want to smash his head into a wall.

Walking backstage he could see the crowd forming around the monitor. His eye brow rose in question. He had already hear through the echo that Randy had lost his title. He was gonna go looking for his fallen friend, but one peak at the monitor couldn't hurt.

The crowd around stepped aside when they saw him coming. His noticed how some of looks he received were sad and filled with pity. He didn't know why.

Until he saw the monitor.

Punk was watching over as Slater and Justin wedged Randy's arm in a folded steel chair.

"Don't do it." John whispered harshly.

It was an order that Punk wasn't gonna hear.

An order he wasn't gonna listen to.

Punk literally jumped onto the chair. His weight impacting the chair letting the chair press into Randy's arm.

John had seen enough. He ran to the gorilla running through the curtain. Referees and medics running with him.

Kneeling next to his friend he looked up the ramp as the figures clad in yellow and black backed away from the ring. The Divas clinging to their arms all they all smirked at him.

Punk gave him a nod before retreating to the back.

* * *

He saw her disappointed brown eyes as soon as he entered the backstage area.

"Go." he ordered his guys and girls as soon as he saw her looking at her.

Knowing that Punk was in no mood to argue they quickly walked off, Kaitlyn giving her best friend a pleading look.

A look that AJ ignored.

Taking a few steps closer to the brunette he placed his hand on her arm trying not to frown when she pulled away from him.

"Apr-" he began stepping closer only to have her step back.

She shook her head sadly "Phil." she whispered "You-" her voice quivered "You broke Randy's arm!" her voice raised in pitch. "You broke his arm! You made him lose his title. You cost John a title match." her voice began getting a bit more hysterical the more she talked.

He stepped close once again placing his arms around her tightly "Look at me."

Biting her lip she shook her head looking down at their feet. The tears were already flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Look at me." he demanded softly placing his hand under her chin and tilting her head.

Her tearful eyes meet his green one "Why?" she whispered again.

"Why did you let John kiss you?" he couldn't help but whisper back as his fingers whipped away her tears.

She looked away once again focusing her eyes on the wall behind his shoulder.

Punk looked down at her, his hand softly stroking her hair as she cried softly.

"You have to give me time." he pleaded "I can't tell you yet."

Pursing her lips tightly she shook her head stepping out of his arms "I can't"

Giving him one last look she whipped away the tears and walked away.

* * *

**A/N- Please - raises hands up- Don't kill me! I think it had to be done. For the things that are to come. So please do not kill me... Oh and I was wondering can ya'll tell which parts I write and which parts DemonicXaliv writes? I'm curious xD - UR**

**A/N: Please don't kill Random or me, if you do then we won't be able to finish this story. Oh and anyone who guesses right on the parts then they get a cookie!-DX**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. **

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback. We enjoy reading it very much. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

AJ was a nervous wreck.

After walking away from Punk she had spent most of the night with John at the hospital until Randy's family arrived.

She felt awkward then. Watching as John talked so easily with the woman she had only seen in photos and from distance backstage moments when they were in Randy's hometown. She had almost been glad that she was being ignored as they talked about Randy's condition.

She had to bite her tongue when she heard them talk about Punk.

In no way did she approve of Punk's actions. Randy's arm had not only broken, but he had a dislocation of his shoulder. A small tear forming in the muscles of his arm. He had to have surgery to repair the damage. Doctors said it could be months before he'd be able to return it the ring...that was only if everything went correctly.

She wished she could just walk away from it all.

"AJ!"

She cringed at the sound of his voice. Not a normal reaction, but she was hoping to go unseen. She wasn't really ready to deal with him.

He came up behind her. "Listen, please." He had small plea on his part.

She turned around. Trying with all her might to keep a straight face. Also making sure there was a small physical distance between them, to match the emotional distance. Gesturing for him to speak.

"Ok, I know it was crazy what happened with Randy. But there is a reason for all of this." He said. "Just-"

"I need to wait?" AJ asked cutting him off. She was glaring at him. A small urge just to slap him for doing all this and walk away. "I'm getting tired of waiting. I'm tired of people saying their sorry. And...I'm just tired of all of this." She said throwing her arms up in emphasis before letting them fall at her sides again.

"April, please." Punk looked directly into her eyes.

She started to get sucked in. She had a weakness for his green eyes. Something she was beginning to hate. She had to advert her eyes to the ground. "Not much longer Punk." She muttered.

Turning her back she walked down the hall. Take a small regretful glimpse to see if she was still there. Her shoulder's slumping when she noticed he was already gone.

* * *

Punk entered the Nexus locker room.

The only members around being Kaitlyn and Sheamus who were in an intense round of a video game.

Punk sat down roughly, groaning as he ran his hands over his face.

"No luck?" Sheamus asked.

Kaitlyn raised a curious brow remaining silent as she watched probably the two most dominant members of the New Nexus speak. Pausing the game so it wouldn't distract them.

"Somewhat. She's getting impatient." Punk sighed. They both knew he was talking about the small brunette spitfire.

Punk eyes glanced to the paused game on the screen. "Sheamo maybe you should try to play against someone you can actually beat?" Punk smiled. The idea of Sheamus getting beat by a small diva was hilarious, even if it was just a video game.

"Like you?" Sheamus quipped back swiftly. A grin on his face as Punk's smile dropped.

Kaitlyn covered her mouth and held back her laughter. She, like most Nexus, members didn't talk back to Punk out of respect and fear. Mostly because they had seen the damage he could cause. More often then none helping him make that damage.

However Sheamus was never like that. He easily spoke with Punk. When needed he could disagree or maybe kick down the Second City Saint's ego. Even though most were waiting for Punk to kick Sheamus out and make him yet another target. It never happened.

"Cute, Sheamo." Punk said giving an annoyed expression that went away quickly.

"Why can't you just tell her?" Kaitlyn asked. She bit her tongue for speaking up. She just vomited the words and she couldn't stop them from coming out.

Punk didn't look annoyed at all. Rather a smirk broke out on his face. "Oh...I think I know why you joined." Punk said.

She bit her lip expecting Punk to grab her bags and toss them out of the locker room. Then he would send her with him. She wanted to plead to him not to kick her out. She and Alicia had been shunned by all the divas, to return would probably mean getting tormented for the unforeseen future.

Punk studied her for a moment. His eyes looked to Sheamus. "Am I an asshole?" He sighed, the question sounding like a curious statement.

"Just figuring that out fella?" Sheamus joked lightly.

"Well people have called me one for years. Shouldn't be much of a surprise." Punk said a smile growing on his face, a smile that only made Kaitlyn more nervous.

"So should I leave?" Kaitlyn asked. She set the game controller down, ready to get up and leave.

"And just where would you be going?" Punk questioned.

Both he and Sheamus were giving her a curious gaze while waiting for her answer.

"Aren't you gonna get rid of me? I lied to you." Kaitlyn said. She didn't even understand why she had to explain it to them.

"Why should that matter? In fact I think you could help me." Punk said simply. "Plus I don't need Sheamo getting pissy cause I kicked out his girlfriend."

Kaitlyn let out a sigh of relief before Punk's last words processed in her brain. Her body realizing how close she was sitting next to man moved away as she gave a glare to Punk. "We aren't dating!" She yelled. Annoyed at how many people had made the assumption they were.

"Whatever you say blondie." Punk answer returning to his feet before leaving the room. Taking his laughter with him.

Kaitlyn watched the door with a glare as it closed. Eyes moving to the only other person left in the room. That innocent and childish smile on his face. She picked up a random t-shirt that had been discarded on the floor and flung it at him. It hit his face covering over his expression for a moment before he moved it.

Kaitlyn didn't like how her cheeks felt hot when she saw his soft expression. She felt relieved when he finally stopped focusing on her only.

He picked up the controller she had used and passed it over to her. Kaitlyn made sure their fingers didn't touch when she gently took it from his grasp. They started the game again and Kaitlyn quickly regained her comfort.

She didn't even notice that how she ended up seated close to the side of the large man. Her focus on the game she notice the small brushes of contact that were made when either of them would move. Also not noticing how these simple grazes of contact were distracting to the person next to her.

* * *

John Cena was never a man to get nervous. Or angry. He was a pretty calm person. Compared to his friends that is.

Standing in front of the camera he gave a small timid smile. So unlike his usually friendly one.

"Here I am with John Cena." Josh Mathews said "How are you John. With everything that has gone on?"

John took a deep breath as he though back to his friend who was currently laying in a hospital bed. "I'm doing fine. Hanging in there."

Josh Mathews nodded "That's great. We all know that you and Randy have know each other for a long time. How is he doing?"

"Me and Randy go way back. We trained together." he reminisced "And even though we may not look close, I consider him my brother."

Taking a deep breath he continued "Randy has undergone surgery for his broken arm, dislocated shoulder and muscle tear." he said solemnly "If everything goes as planned he should be up and ready to go in a few months."

Everyone could feel the dread in the air as John talked about his friend. His brother.

"Anything you want to say to Punk?" John asked timidly.

John's blue eyes hardened as he look at the camera "Punk. He crossed the line. I get that he was trying to get back at me for whatever. But he hurts my friends. My family. Punk had hell to pay."

John continued his small speech "He thinks he can hurt me? By hurting my friends? Well I guess he got that right. But now I'm mad. And no one likes a mad John Cena." he looked right at the camera. "I know what your after Punk. And I can assure you. You will never take it away from me."

Spotting the small brunette standing by away from the camera he nodded at the camera before walking away.

Leaving the fans even more confused then ever before.

* * *

After walking around aimlessly she found herself standing by the interviewing area. Her eyes following as John's figure as he talked to the camera.

He was an attractive man. She would be crazy not to think so. Every one of the Divas though so. It would be crazy to turn him down. A sweet man like him. But she could not shake the feeling that something was going on. That he was hiding something from her as well.

After hearing his words she could not help but feel a small twang of concern for Punk. John always did what he said he would do. He was a man of his word.

Planting a smile on her face she looked up as he walked up to her. His eyes no longer hard and cold. Now warm and soft.

"Hi." he spoke up brushing away the brown bangs from her eyes.

She felt herself smiling up at him. "Hi." she responded feeling a big childish.

He gave her his dimpled smile as he leaned down.

Instead of moving away like she had done before, she leaned up meeting his lips halfway. Smiling against his lips she could not help but feel the small flutter in her stomach.

His arms instantly wrapped around her small waist as hers found their way around his broad shoulders.

After a few minutes she pulled away resting her head on his shoulder.

Her brown eyes meet green ones as she looked over John's shoulders.

Giving him a sad smile she linked her hand with John's as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She was tired of waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! I really hope you liked this chapter! I feel kinda bad that I only wrote like one third of it :( So thank DX for writing most of it because if it wasn't for her then you probably would not be reading this chapter. Also to any of my readers that read For The First Time. I'm sorry to say that I deleted it. I was drawing a blank and I really didn't want to just abandon it. Hopefully I will have time to put it up in the future. - UR**

**A/N: I got to do this because you just can't avoid plugs. I just ended Crash and Burn, some of you might know, and now I have the knew story Hostage. The name may make is sound kinda drama/angsty, but it isn't. ****Last time we asked if anyone could figure out who wrote what parts. RandomStories203 was the closest, but not entirely right. So they get half a cookie!** **Hope you all liked this update!-DX**

**Review? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! We love your reactions to our writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

He wasn't a man to attack someone from behind but at this point in time he really didn't care.

He just wanted everything to be over. And if he was the one that had to end it then so be it.

Jumping over the barricade he quickly slid into the ring his forearm quickly connection with the back of Punk's head.

Going into the attack he ignored the fan's shocked gasps. This was no longer wrestling. This was personal.

Getting the upper hand on the tired man he continued his attack. Trying to do all the damage he would before he would be stopped. "This is for Randy." he whispered into his former friend's ear. "This is for her. Your not getting her Punk. She's mine."

Soon enough two pair of hands were gripping his arms pulling him away. Kicking at his restrains he quickly escaped them going back to his attack.

"She's not your property." he heard Punk say as he was pulled away once again.

This time he could not get away as the two Divas stepped in front of him giving him a glare before helping Punk out of the ring.

He however shook them off as soon as they were out of the ring.

"This isn't over." John shouted struggling against Sheamus' tight grip.

"Oh John-boy." Punk laughed his tongue flicking out to run over the cut on his lip "This is just beginning."

Shaking off the pale man he gave them all glare before exiting the ring.

* * *

Punk stopped by the trainers room. His neck hurt and he was still pissed that John had gotten the upper hand.

He didn't spend long with the trainers. He was still seething with anger. He would only be calmed in two ways.

First and most obvious, he could beat Cena to pulp. Put the boy scout in the hospital right next to his good buddy the Viper.

Second, the option Punk found more pleasing. Would be to find AJ. He would ask her about John. If he really was the good guy she thought he was at all. She had to have some doubts after the man attacked her from behind.

Justin and Slater were trying to get him to slow down. But he pushed them away. He didn't even bother yelling at them before turning back to his search. They might have tried again if Sheamus hadn't told them otherwise.

Punk stomped through the back stage area. No one daring to get in his way. The scowl on his face, his hands tightened into fist. Everyone knew he meant business.

His search stopped at catering.

There she was...But so was he.

He hid behind a stack of crates. He wanted to see the interaction.

Too bad from the distance he couldn't see what they were talking about. Maybe if could do a better job at reading lips and they wouldn't keep turning their heads he could figure it out.

Or maybe he didn't want to know.

He watched their lips connect.

All the rage he had forgotten about returned. That was it.

He turned his back heading away from the grotesque image.

He had plans to make.

* * *

"You know he start this?" John said.

AJ had not said a word to him since he got back. He knew AJ wasn't going to be happy with his decision, but Punk had crossed a line. A line that could not be uncrossed.

"You saw what he did to Randy. I'm only doing what is fair. If he's gonna go around attacking people then he deserves to have the same thing happen to him." John reasoned with her.

"Stop." AJ ordered. Even though her voice was soft. She crossed her arms over her body holding them close to her body. She couldn't argue with it. And it made her feel sick that she no longer could defend him.

She shouldn't even be feeling like that. After all she had abandoned him also...hadn't she?

"Come on. I was only giving Punk a taste of his own medicine." John urged. His large hands running over her arms.

The touch sent chills down her spine. Just maybe not for the reasons she thought.

She let her arms fall taking away the invisible barrier she had up.

John gave her that charming smile. Leaning down he kissed her lips. His large hands on her hips. She relaxed her body touching his smooth cheek as she kissed him back.

And for a moment she allowed herself to wonder what _his_ hands might feel against her hips, what _he_ would taste like.

* * *

"What do you mean we're doing it?!" Sheamus shouted. He was watching Punk's constant movement as he paced back and forth across the locker room. Sheamus was the only one speaking up as all the other members were still in shock or just too intimidated by his rage.

"We're doing it! If...If I wait any longer then doing any of this would just end up being pointless!" Punk shout kicking at a gym bag that in his fury he didn't even know to whom it belonged to.

"Ok! Just calm down. If we're gonna get this out in the open then you might as well have a plan." Sheamus reasoned with the man.

Punk paced across the room three more times before finally burning off enough of the energy he had built up in pure anger. His eyes that had been fixed at his feet looked up. The scowl on his face morphed into a sinister smirk.

"Trust me. I have a plan."

* * *

Looking at the men and women standing next to him he said "I really would prefer if you stayed back here." he directed his statements towards the two Divas.

"Not gonna happen." Alicia said slipping her hand into the crook of Justin's arm "We take care of our own right?" she asked giving him a small timid smile.

Although Punk wanted to disagree he knew it was the truth.

Giving them a nod he turned to the man who controlled the music and gave him another nod.

They walked slowly down the ramp in a sea of yellow and black. Otunga, Mason, Sheamus, Heath, and Justin slipping into the ring as Kaitlyn and Alicia bent down to grab some things from under the table.

Punk stood back and watched his plan unfold as Kaitlyn passed Sheamus a steel chair.

Soon the Divas were standing back and watching with matching smirks.

Punk shook his head at their actions before grabbing a table and sliding it into the ring, sliding in himself only a second later.

With a smirk he grabbed the beaten down John Cena as Sheamus set up the table. Doing his usual set up he placed John on his shoulders before dropping him on his knee and soon onto the table.

Giving the fans a smile he walked around the ring. Asking for a mike he slid out of the ring. The Nexus members following in his awake.

Raising his fist he watched as the raised their. Giving them a nod they all walked by him and began walking towards the backstage area.

Sheamus patted his arm as Kaitlyn gave him a smile. They knew what he was about to do.

As his music came to an end he sat at the top of the ramp with the mike in his hand and a smile on his face.

It was time.

* * *

**A/N: Don't we all just love cliffhangers? I know I do xD I am sorry to say that I deleted The Games We Play. I just lost interest in the story and I had no inspiration to write it. However I do have a new Punk-AJ fic. So I hope ya'll check that out. It's called More Than Words. Also I find it so funny that everyone thinks that I'm the one that has written the Kaitmus scenes. That all goes to DX except for the small Kaitmus mentions in this one. That's was me :)**

**A/N:...I kinda just realized this story got this far. It seriously doesn't seem that long ago that this started. Oh and if you wanna kill someone for the cliff then go ahead and kill me since it was my idea to cut it there...I regret nothing!-DX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! We are one Review away from 100 you guys! So hopefully we can get to like 110 after this chapter is done!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_He paced up and down the room waiting for his best friend's reaction. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Colt finally spoke up stopping his in his tracks "You could lose everything. Are you sure you want to do that? To John? Over a girl." _

_Punk ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I though you would understand Cabana. And it's not just about April." he saw the look Colt was giving him "It's not. I've been planning it for a while. He just gave me that extra push." he paused "Why not do it to John. He's not a friend. He's not all out loyalty and respect. His precious fans have to realize that." _

_He sat down with a huff looking over at Colt "Come on man. Back me up." his hands shook as he talked "This is for me. I want to do this." _

_Colt looked at him again "Are you sure? One hundred percent sure Punk?" _

_Punk nodded "I am. I'm ready. I think I've kept quiet for far too long. They have to hear me out. And if that coast me everything I have then so be it." _

_"What if it coasts you AJ?" Colt asked quietly. _

_Punk frowned but didn't say anything. _

_Loosing AJ wasn't part of the plan._

* * *

Bringing up the microphone to his lips he smirked " John Cena, while you lay there hopefully as uncomfortable as you possibly can be, I want you to listen to me. I want you to digest this because before I leave in three weeks with your WWE Championship, I have a lot of things I want to get off my chest."

Looking around he smiled "I don't hate you, John. Actually I do." he laughed "I hate you more than I hate other people in this company."

"All these people." he extended his arm "You have them fooled. They think your this honorable man. That you have loyalty. Respect. They like you. They hate me. They like you for all the wrong reasons." he pauses "But that's okay. I don't mind being the bad guy. Hell I prefer it. I'm not a white knight in shinning armor. But neither are you. And it's about time these people see the real you."

He turns towards the fans, "They deserve to know the kind of person you really are John. A lying backstabbing friend." He smirks towards the man, who is not looking at him with anger clear in his eyes. "They deserve to know that you. The person who preaches about hustle, loyalty and respect...That he doesn't even know what they really mean. That you're kind of person goes after a person that their friend-" he searches for a word "Loves."

The crowd has gone silent by this point listening intently to the man sitting on the stage "A friend that trusted you enough to tell you he was in love! And did you care? No, you didn't care John. You still don't care." he laughed "This is who you are John. And finally they all know who you are."

Holding up a hand he silences the fans that were beginning to stir with loud whispers. "But this isn't just about her. This is about you. About you and this company filled with ass kissing men that climb to the top. While me and my colleagues are forced down to obserutiy! You see. I had this all planned out for awhile. And you weren't involved in it. Why? Because you were my friend. I don't do that-this to friends. But then suddenly you weren't my friend. And well you see how that ended up." he laughs once more.

"You see I love my job, but I hate the people in charge. Why are you the main event? Hell why are you the champion? How did that even happen? Did you screw Miz over? You did. But does anyone say anything about it? No of course not. Because you John-boy are their golden boy."

"But in a few weeks. None of this is gonna matter." he smirked when he hears a few people chanting his name "You won't beat me. That title will be mine. I'm leaving and I'm taking the title with me. Not even Vince himself can stop that from happening."

John was slowly standing up at this point leaning on the ropes "Then maybe...When I leave,with the title, I'll take her with me." he laughs.

* * *

Punk's body was surging with energy after the promo. Stepping backstage he could hardly heard Sheamus, Justin and the others giving their thoughts on what happened.

He was far more focused on the woman standing mere feet away.

Her expression was unreadable. There were too many emotions running through her body that just made her eyes blank with only shock to really register in her features.

He couldn't blame her. He had just said to everyone that the man she had been basically been dating had been a liar and cheat...

Not to mention that he was in love with her.

Pure adrenalin bumped through his veins giving him courage. He walked straight up to her without any hesitation. He didn't wait for her to say anything and he didn't speak a word.

His hand brought his hands against her cheeks. Pulling her face towards his. Their lips connected. His closed tight as he memorized the feel of her lips. The feel and taste better than what he ever imagined.

Punk would have stayed like that till he stopped breathing, but the rumbling of the Nexus made him pull away. That and Sheamus giving a tug on the back of his shirt.

"It's true." Punk whispered to her.

He didn't have time to say anything else. He was hauled off by Sheamus and the rest of the group. They were suppose to get out quick. They didn't want to be around when John finally made it back stage or for if and when Vince would show and go ballistic.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading you guys! I hope you all liked Punk's epic reason. Hopefully it's what ya'll all wanted. How about that Punklee kiss xD And I have a plug! Check out my story called More Than Words! Yay for plugs xD**

**A/N: Not much to say, but I do have a plug! Check out Not Yet Over! Sequel to my previous story Crash and Burn.-DX**

**Review? Pretty please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**A/N: 18 reviews -happy dance- you guys! We love y'all! Just a small shout out to our 100th reviewer Red Foxy! Go read her stories! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Her hand automatically touched her lips as a blush arose on her cheeks. Looking at his retreating back she couldn't help but smile.

CM Punk, Phil Brooks, had just kissed her. Her AJ Lee.

Shaking her head she stopped herself from running after him. His previous words running though her head.

_A friend that trusted you enough to tell you he was in love_

He was in love with her? Her best friend was in love with her?

She couldn't ignore the butterflies that erupted in her stomach as his lips brushed against hers. She couldn't deny the warmth she had felt from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. She couldn't ignore the way his hands had jumped her face so gently.

Brushing the tip of her fingers against her still burning lips she let out a sigh.

She definitely felt something. Something she could not deny. Something she didn't feel when John kissed her. Definitely not when John kissed her.

Running a hand through her curled hair she glanced at the monitor watching as John slowly made his way up the ramp. An angry scowl on his face.

She had a decision to make.

* * *

"To Nexus." Kaitlyn cheered passing around Pepsi cans she had taken from the small fridge in Punk's hotel room.

"To Nexus." they all said with laughs as the Divas clinked cans with them.

Punk sipped on his Pepsi while watching the group. Ryan and Otunga were actually smiling for once. Alicia now wearing her black glasses was sitting between Heath and Justin leaning into Justin's side. And finally the man who had become his right hand man had his arm around Kaitlyn.

"Thanks you." he spoke up grabbing their attention "For everything. I couldn't have done it with out you."

"Of course boss." Heath said with a small smirk. "It was our pleasure."

They all smirked at the thought of John Cena laying in the ring unconscious.

"That was an epic promo." Alicia spoke up quietly.

The rest of them nodded in agreement as Punk smirked at them.

"What can I say. I'm the best in the word." he said with a smile.

Kaitlyn laughed hiding her face in Sheamus' shoulder.

"Laugh it up blondie." Punk said "Are you still pretending you're not Sheamo's girl?"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes scooting away from the smirking pale man as the group began to tease her.

Punk leaned back on the sofa watching as they continued to celebrate.

* * *

Punk looked across the crowded hotel room.

The various members of nexus scattered about the large room. They had been hanging out celebrating for hours before people began to tire. Now Punk was the only one still awake.

He glanced over the room making sure they were all asleep before quiet stepping to the door and out of the room. He was ready for a walk. His head was still buzzing and after finally getting that weight off his chest he thought he should feel better. But an ominous feeling remained.

He took the elevator down to the lobby. He pulled the hood of the grey sweat shirt over his head. Walking out into the cold air of the street he went down the sidewalk keeping his head phones in his ears and his head down. Looking up could result in someone recognizing him and no matter how much he cared for his fan or the laugh he got when a kid in a Cena t-shirt would say he sucked. It was not something he needed right now.

He went down for blocks not knowing how far he had gone or how long he had been walking. He turned on his heel heading back to the hotel.

His muscles were beginning to tire, but he didn't feel ready to sleep. He went to the hotel gym. It was left open late specifically at request of WWE for the wrestlers staying there. But most of those wrestlers were already asleep. He removed his hoodie and set down his phone. He got down on his knees ready to do his usually routine that he would before a match.

His eyes brows twitched with irritation when his phone started ringing. He groaned pushing up he lifted his phone. Seeing the caller I.D. It made his gut plummet.

He didn't a choice but to answer it. "Yeah?" He said.

"You little bastard!" The raspy cruel voice was not a pleasant sound on Punk's ears.

"So nice to hear from you Vince." Punk said trying to sound as happy and carefree as always. Both of men knowing it was fake and forced as always.

"I didn't call you to listen to your crap Punk!" Vince snapped on the other line.

"OK, so what are you fining me this time?" Punk sighed. This wasn't the first time he had crossed some lines in the business...though this was probably the furthest he had gone.

"You don't get off by throwing money at it this time. You don't get to turn my company into some revenge tactic because somebody stole your girlfriend!" Vince yelled.

Punk winced at the words. He wanted to argue back, but he knew all the argument he had would only make him sound like a kid who got his favorite toy stolen. At least to this man it would. "So I'm being suspend." Punk resigned. He was happy about it, but he couldn't do a thing about it either. Not while he was still under a WWE contract.

"Not just you. All your little lackies are suspended also! I thought the news might be best coming from you so be sure to pass that on."

"WHAT?!" Punk snapped finally letting some of his anger go. "What does suspending any of them do!? Everything we did was my idea!"

"They went along with all your little schemes Punk. Also, with the suspension we don't have any choice, but to strip Sheamus of his World Heavy-weight Championship. Maybe this will teach you to not let others fight your battles next time." Vince finished, hanging up the phone.

Punk body was literally shaking with rage. He glared at his phone he had to hold back from not throwing it across the room into the wall. Shoving the phone in his pocket. He sat on a weight bench dropping his head in his hands. He hadn't been expecting this.

* * *

John slowly moved to the hotel room door. His body was aching, particularly his back. He didn't bother looking before opening the door seeing the person on the other side.

It the first time he had seen her since the end of Raw. She didn't look happy either.

John was already starting to feel worse than he already was. He had been silently hoping that AJ would be so in love with him that it wouldn't matter when Punk finally revealed his feelings. Not that it would change now.

He stepped aside letting her in so they wouldn't create a scene in the hall way of the hotel.

"How could you do that?!" AJ snapped at him.

"AJ. Punk wasn't the only one who had feelings for you." John sighed closing the door.

"You were still the one that decided to screw your friend over! Even when you knew you went through with it!" AJ yelled.

"I get it OK. And yeah I felt bad at first, but after Punk started this crap I wasn't going to let him get away with it!" John yelled back trying to get on some good ground.

"Punk did some...horrible things. Neither of you have been saints." AJ said.

"So we're broken up? Gonna go running to Punk's arms now? He isn't a white knight, he's said it himself." He argued back to her.

"I'm not gonna go running to Punk. I have some thinking to do." AJ answered.

"So it comes down to who you love-"

"No! It comes down to a match! A match that won't happen since Mr. McMahon suspended Punk and the rest of the Nexus." AJ yelled stepping forward she pushed her finger into his hard chest. "You are going to make sure their suspension gets lifted. And as for who I choose...both of you are gonna have to wait for that."

AJ moved around John opening the door and slamming it behind her.

Who was she gonna choose?

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading you guys! Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. -UR**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

He knew blurting it out wasn't the best idea. But looking around the full room he knew that was the only way to go.

"We're all suspended." he blurted it all efficiently ending the conversation going around.

They all stared at him incredulously before erupting in questions.

"Vince is stripping the title from Sheamo." he says quietly looking up to meet his friend's eyes.

The red-head looks at him before standing up. His muscles are tense as he walks away. The door slams behind him as he exits the room.

Kaitlyn stands up patting Punk on the shoulder "It's not your fault. We all knew what we were getting into." she says "I'll go after him."

* * *

Walking down the empty hotel hallways she's glad they are staying in a different hotel room than most of the superstars and divas.

Peaking her head into the hotel's gym she spots him repeatedly hitting a red bunching bag.

She walks closer to him sitting on the small bench. He notices her quickly, giving the bag one last kick before joining her on the bench. His red hair plastered to his forehead, sweat rolling down his face as he lets out a huge sigh.

"You okay?" she asks even though she already knows the answer.

He gives her a look before shaking his head "No I'm not Katie. How can Vince strip me of me title. I earned that title." he says angrily his muscles tensing up once again.

She nods in slowly. If she had a title that was being stripped off her she sure as hell would be angry. Placing her hand on his knee she felt him relax under her touch.

"Come on Sheamo." she bumps her shoulder against his with a smile. "Let's go back. Punk really wanted to come but I volunteered."

He looks down at her with his usual easy going smile "Ya volunteered huh?" he asks with a small smirk.

She just rolls her eyes but a smile creeps on her face as she grabs his hand and drags him out of the gym.

* * *

She looks at the phone noticing the many txt messages on them and many missed calls. None of them from the man she truly wanted to talk to.

HUffing angrily she answers her phone as it lights up again "What do you want?" she says angrily into the phone.

"AJ-" he begins.

"No John." she interrupts "I'm done. I don't want to hear it. Not from you. All I want from you is to get Vince to get the guys back on TV."

"Why are you defending them." he demands over the phone "None of them are your friends. Kaitlyn left you behind. She betrayed you. Punk cares about himself and no one else."

"Stop right there-" she runs a hand angrily through her hair. "You know better than anyone that Phil." she likes the way the name rolls off her tongue "Is a very loyal friend. And he sure as hell doesn't do anything without thinking about the consequences. He doesn't say things he doesn't mean. That's not who he is."

"There you go defending him again." John cries out in anger.

AJ glares at the wall of her hotel room "I'm done talking to you. Call me when Vince allows them back on RAW." she hangs up without saying goodbye.

Throwing her phone across the room she watches it as it slides down the wall still inapt thanks to the case around it.

Running a hand through her long brown hair she let's out a frustrated sob.

* * *

The room was filled with a choking tension. At least it felt that way to Punk. Questions had died away and they were all just staring at him. His only relieve was Sheamus had returned. He didn't want them falling apart now.

"Look I never planned to get suspended. And I don't know where we crossed the line, but the line was crossed." Punk said. All of their focus on him was unnerving. He had no issue speaking in front of 1000 people crowds, he always had fun in cutting promos, and he did the best promos. So he could speak in front of the small group of Nexus...Hopefully.

"Vince, says we're suspended so...we can't do much about it." Punk sighed running a hand over the top of his head. He fell back to a seat on the hotel couch. His eyes fixing on the floor. "I'm sorry." Punk said. He didn't know what else to say.

"Things will work out." Sheamus said. He came over gently slapping his firm hand on Punk's back.

Punk looked up almost stunned that Sheamus was the one saying it. He had probably lost the most with this suspension. But glancing at Kaitlyn he guessed none of that mattered to him anymore.

Maybe if AJ were here he wouldn't care either...

"OK, just cause we're suspended doesn't mean we're going to stop. Stopping now is gonna get rid of the pressure we have on them. We're aren't backing down." Punk declared regaining some of his confidence

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!"

John winced at the scream from the other side of the phone. Like it wasn't bad enough having his ear chewed out by AJ. He could hear a string of muffled curses come from the phone not loud enough for him to distinguish at the arms length distance he was holding his phone at.

"Vince!" John yelled hoping he would be heard over the distance and sound.

"WHAT?!" The voice yelled back.

With some reluctance he returned the phone to his rest against his ear. "You can't just suspend them." John said hoping he sound believable enough. "Let me finish this. I'll find a way to end this in the ring."

"Just what makes you think you can?!" Vince hissed from the other side of the line.

John paused. He knew Punk was a great opponent and so was Sheamus. Some of the rest were still inexperienced, but they weren't exactly push-overs either. "I don't know." John said already beginning to sound defeated.

"You don't know! So I should let Punk and his bastards run around because you don't know if you can end their games!" Vince yelled.

John growled finally getting frustrated. "Look maybe I can't! But you know people wanna see me try! Whether they wanna see me try and fail or succeed, but they wanna see it. They wanna see me against Punk! And they want Sheamus to have that title!" John yelled.

"You won't be taking back the suspension for me, or even Punk, but for you. Cause I promise you if Punk is gone like that then business if going to go down." He knew well enough that if something was good for business then Vince would jump at the high ratings. Vince's silence was good or bad...John didn't know the difference.

"Fine, Punk and his bastards can come back. But if you don't end them, then you'll get something worse that a suspension." Vince hissed before the dial tone came.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope ya'll liked it!**

**A/N: This is gonna give one the parts I wrote, but I like writing Vince...Weird, but he's fun to use.-DX**

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We own nothing at all. Just the plot.**

**A/N: Thanks for the review you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Everyone looked around at each other as they walked down the hallways in a sea of black and yellow, the men wearing their black and yellow shirts while the two ladies wore their little black dresses.

Punk couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face as he walked down the hall. Sheamus on his right along with Kaitlyn. The rest of the Nexus members falling in step behind him.

Catching her eye as he walked he gave her a small smile. A true smile. Not a smirk. A smile.

He nods at her because he knows she has something to do with him being back.

"This is so cool." Alicia whispered as she held on to Justin's arm. She looked around as everyone made a pathway so they could walk.

"Focus." Punk said quietly as they reached their locker room "We are here to continue our plan. Are you all still in?" his question was meet with solemn nods. "Good."

Sitting down on the bench he clasped his hands together "Okay. So this is the plan-"

They all nodded as they listened to him talk.

Clapping his hands he stood up, Sheamus following his lead. "Well let's get started" he smirked at them.

* * *

She paced the hallways with a look of utter concentration on her face. Her earphones in place as she walked back and forth in front of the crates.

Closing her eyes his green eyes came to mind. And that smile. Not a smirk. A smile sent her way. She felt giddy just thinking about it.

That had been her Phil. Her friend. Her best friend.

Rolling her head and shoulders she tried relaxing. She knew her match was next and she was ready.

She jumped slightly as a hand landed on her shoulder. Rolling eyes she yanked the earphones out of her ears "John I already told-" the words died on her lips as her eyes meet green ones.

"Hi Punk." she said softly coming face to face with him for the first time since his big shoot.

"April." he said curtly.

Her smile faltered. "Phil?"

"Thank you." he said quietly.

Arching an eyebrow she asked "For what?"

"Making John and Vince reinstate us." he said "Thank you."

AJ nodded "Oh yeah. That was unfair. Especially taking the title from Sheamus."

Punk nodded in agreement shoving his hands in his pockets "Yeah-"

AJ nodded "Well umm your welcome. But I have a match. See you around Phil."

He watched her walk away. Why didn't he tell her? He had the perfect opportunity.

* * *

AJ bounced on her feet trying to get her body prepared for the abuse it was going to take in her match tonight.

"AJ?"

She turned to look at the deep blue eyes. She sighed. "John." She said simply giving a friendly nod. She was still annoyed with him, but he had done what she asked for. There wasn't much more that could be done.

"Look, I'm sorry. But Punk isn't the only one who has feelings for you." John explained.

"You just made sure to make a move before he got a chance." The words came out more bitter than she had planned for. She knew she had hit a nerve with how his shoulders slumped. "Sorry." She said. She knew John had every right to explain himself.

"Look I'm not going to force you to choose me. But you do have a choice to make." John explained. He waited for AJ's eye to register his words before he continued. "Even if you don't choose me, I have to beat Punk. He can't just run around and attack people he doesn't like how he has been. You know that just as well as I do."

AJ gave a solemn nod of understanding. She knew what Punk had done was wrong. But at least now Punk could fight back.

* * *

Punk smiled as her music blasted through the speakers. Happy she won her match. He grabbed the mic stepping out to the arena. Her music still playing through the speakers, he walked down the ramp.

He tucked the microphone beneath his arm as he clapped in celebration for her victory. She gave a confused look to him as she stood in the ring.

"I think AJ should get out of the ring." Cole commented.

"I agree, there's no telling what Punk is thinking." Lawler agreed.

AJ slipped out of the ring. She walked towards Punk pausing next to him before continuing up the ramp.

"Great match." He congratulated.

"What are you doing Phil?" She asked in a low whisper, so the mics attached to the cameras wouldn't pick up her voice.

"You'll see." He gave her a smirk. Like that would reassure her; when it only set her stomach in knots.

She let all the same. Giving a final glance as Punk said in the center of the ring Indian style.

"Do I have everybodies attention now?" Punk started. The roar of the crowd almost defeaning. He sat in the ring trying not to smirk. The fans seemed to have jumped on some sort of bandwagon and were now supporting him.

"I feel a bit of recapping is in order. If you didn't see the show where I called out not just John Cena, but this company for all the crap that it is. But I was suspended by Vincent K. McMahon. And not just myself, Sheamus, Kaitlyn, Justin Gabriel, Health Slater, and all those guys who just like me are tired of being treated like shit!" A string of boos filled the arena.

"We were suspended. And we were suspended because I got into a little bit of trouble with some of the things that I said. I got in trouble because I have the balls to say things that nobody else has the balls to say. This like this company, inside and outside the ring, is filled with a parade of shameless ass-kissers." He explained.

"But obviously I'm here. And not only have I and all my colleagues been reinstated. And not only is my championship match with John Cena back on." He pushed himself back to his feet. "Vince McMahon desperately wants to sign me to a very long-term, very lucrative contract with World Wrestling Entertaniment. Because my contract expires the very same night of Money in the Bank." unenthused cheers filling the arena again.

"And this is hilarious to me that Vince is bending over backwards to give me everything I ever wanted. The reason that's funny is because this is all I ever wanted." He point the finger of his free hand against the microphone. "This little microphone. See this is power people. This voice, this is power. In anybody elses hands this is microphone. In my hands, it's a pipebomb. As showed before."

"So Vince McMahon finally sees me for what I am, that is the hottest commodity in this industry today. That is because I did something that he and his endless empty suit couldn't do, I made WWE socially relevant. And I'm not talking about you people cause you don't really count, but the real world. See in the real world WWE has always got a mention for two things." Punk continued.

"First, CM Punk is speaking is his mind. Second, is because somebody died. It's true. And now, because of me, WWE is all over youtube. I am a youtube sensation! ESPN is falling all over themselves to hear what I have to say. They're all begging for my story. And it's funny to me that I have one foot out the door and Vince McMahon is finally trying to give me everything I could ever want. But I don't want anything from him." Punk said.

"See I only want one thing, one person. She's in the back, I know cause she just left this ring. Now I know this place isn't a dating service, but maybe never time Cena will know the same thing." Punk dropped the mic. Letting it create a thud as it hit the mat. He laughed as the roared. He knew he had potential just dragged AJ further into this feud, but honestly she had been in the middle of it for a long time already.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? More to come next chapter :) **

**Review? **


End file.
